


Spy

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Spy: a person employed by a government or other organization to secretly obtain information on an enemy or competitor.And then most people wonder what your talents are.





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"JD, come in," JD's headphones crackled, “JD, co-"

"Here," JD replys after breaking the code of the security door and it opening with a hiss.

"Are you in?" asks Adam.

"Well the door is open," JD says with sarcasm.

All JD hears is a snicker and "There should be a keypad to your right," 

"I see it," JD says as he comes up to a green illuminated keypad.

"Only press the keys with three raised dots," explains Adam.

Gingerly touching the keypad JD feels the raised bumps on the keys, "Something like Braille, just the middle button then?"

The 'Yes' JD gets in reply is muffled by the humming of several desktop computers, laptops and various others technological equipment when the door slides open.

"Remember the perimeter alarm is light sensitive, so whatever you do, do not have the urge to switch on the main lights," reminds Adam JD for about the hundredth time since they started this escapade.

“Yes, daddy,” JD says in the most sing song-y way that he can muster.

“Eyes on the prize JD, eyes on the prize,” says Adam sternly.

“Do you know which one of the computers the information is on?” JD asks after looking at the vast array of black blank screened computers like a child in the sweets isle whose been given the task of choosing their own treat.

“Sorry, I don't,” says sadly Adam.

“When does security came around?” JD queries as he plops into what he now realises is a hard desk chair by the closest computer.

“Let me check,” replies Adam and then JD hears some quick clicks and the distinctive sound of typing on a plastic keyboard in the background.

JD switches the computer on while he waits for an answer and leans back to admire the two rows of dimly light top of the range computers.

“In two hours from now,” says Adam grimly.

“More than enough time, since I memorized the passwords,”

“And then most people wonder what your talents are,” says Adam with a matter of fact.

“Well it does look suspicious if get a hundred percent in all my subjects,” JD counters.

~

“Ha! Found the part of the data!” JD exclaims.

“So they spread the data on various computers?” asks Adam curiously.

“Yes, they probably put the data on various hard drives to prevent the data being leaked or stolen all at once,” JD explains, “and it is a lot of data as well.”

“Yeah,”

“All data recovered,” JD states satisfied a few minutes later.

“Let’s just get you out of there first,”


End file.
